My Sister is Possessed
by Boolia
Summary: Mabel gets an ancient amulet from the mail from her Gruncle Stan. However after she wears it, she becomes possessed, and wreaks havoc! Dipper soon learns it's cursed, and from the black market. Can he get his sister back?
1. Part 1

My Sister is Possesed

Part 1

Dipper saw the mail truck through the window of the Mystery Shack. He told Soos this.

"Can you get it?" He asked. "I'm kind of busy."

"Sure." The 13-year old said. He was about to go, when his twin sister stopped him. Beside her was Waddles.

"No, wait!" She said. Dipper stopped, and looked at her. "This is where Waddles come to shine." She looked at her pet pig.

"Waddles?" The pig oinked, and went to the door. Mabel opened it for him, and the pig went out.

"Mabel, what are you up to?" Dipper questioned. "Where is Waddles going?"

"To get the mail of course."

"Wait, Waddles gets the mail now?"

"Yup; I taught him all he knows. This is his first time, but I think he'll do great!"

"Why did you teach your pet pig to fetch the mail?"

"Well, you know about dogs getting the mail or newspaper for their owners. I thought, if they could do it, why not a pig?

"How can he open up the mail box?"

"He won't need to. Just watch, and you're see what I mean."

The kids went outside and watched as the mail woman got out of her truck, and give Waddles the envelopes. Waddles grabbed them in his mouth, and trotted back up to the shack as the mail woman put the remaining envelopes in the mailbox.

"She knows to give Waddles the letters?"

"Pretty cool, huh? I told her to do that yesterday. Now, you can get the ones that he couldn't carry."

"Kinds of defeats the purpose of having him get the mail for us." Dipper went off.

"No, it doesn't. This way the mailbox won't be too full."

"Guess that's true. I should've figured that out."

"Yeah, you should've, but you didn't." Mabel bent down, and grabbed the envelopes from Waddles' mouth when he came up to her.

"Awesome job, Wads!" She petted him, and stroked his chin which he loved. "You did so good for your first day on the job. Are you ready to keep doing it for the remainder of summer except for Sundays?" The pig oinked. "Yeah, you are. Now come inside, and let's see what we have." Waddles followed his young owner inside. Dipper came back with the remaining mail, and went inside as well.

"_Mail's here!" _Mabel shouted inside. Both Soos and Wendy left their jobs to see if they had anything in the mail. Mabel gave Soos the mail, and he sorted though them. One fell to the floor. Mabel bent down to pick it up. She read that it was from Grunkle Ford, and a smile lit up her face. "It's from Grunkle Ford!"

"Open it up then." Her brother who was behind her with the other letters told her. "See what it says." Mabel nodded, and opened it up.

"I wonder what kind of crazy discoveries he and Grunkle Stan discovered this time."

"Let me read it." Soos offered. Mabel gave the letter to Soos. He cleared his throat.

"It says," He began. "Hey kids, my brother and I are doing fine. We have made lots of amazing discoveries, but Stan wants to let you guys know that he claimed he found a unicorn dolphin."

"Unicorn dolphin?" Mabel questioned. "That's so cool!"

"Sounds too similar to a narwhal." Dipper said to her. "He could've been confused." Mabel turned to him.

"Or it could be a new species, now known as a unicorn dolphin or a unidolphin"

"Nope." Soos said. "Ford wrote that he was confused, and it was indeed a narwhal."

"Told you." Mabel turned back to Soos.

"Please continue reading, Soos." So, Soos continued.

"So, are you kids going out for Summerween? I know you two might be getting a little old for it, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Also, there is a package coming in the mail. Stan picked it out, and thought it'll be great for Mabel. It should get there in a few days. Love you lots, your grunkles."

_"Ooh_!" Mabel squealed. "A present just for me? I wonder what it is. I can hardly wait to find out. Also, although we did enjoy Summerween last year, we are getting too old for it. We didn't go for the real Halloween last year, and if Dipper's not going, I'm not going. That's how we Pine twins roll." She and her brother shared a hi-five.

"You aren't too old to get free candy." Soos said. "I went since I was 18, and even though adults looked at me weird, never regretted it once."

"Oh, and here is another letter for you, Mabel." Dipper said, handing it to her. Mabel gladly accepted it.

"Is it my present? Is it early?" Dipper shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It's a letter from your exchange student friends from South Korea that moved to our school last year, Kit and Kat." This made Mabel beam with joy.

"I'm going to read it, then I'm going to write them back." With that, she left. Waddles did too.

"Dear Mabel," Mabel read the letter out loud to Waddles in the guest room. "We hope you and Mason (Sorry, Dipper) are enjoying your summer vacation just like Kit and I are enjoying our first American one. It's much longer then in South Korea. Over there, summer is from late July to mid-August." Mabel frowned at that.

"Aw, that's too bad for them." She said out loud. "I can't imagine our summer being so short. That sucks. Anyways..." She read on.

"You, your brother, Candy, pets, and friends found buried treasure to save your Grunkle's shack? That's awesome! Candy video-chatted us on all the details. Sounds like you had quite the adventure. You're so lucky! We're so jealous. Anyways, I'll write you more if anything cool happens in our lives, but it won't be more cool than finding treasure, or other crazy things from your crazy summer the year before. Signed, your friends, Kit and Kat."

"She's right, Wads." Mabel told the pig. "It probably won't be as insane as what we had to experience. I'm going to write them back." With that, she went to get a pen, and wrote them back.

Over the next few days, Mabel went with Waddles to fetch the mail. Each day, she grew more and more disappointed that she didn't get her package that she was promised.

"It's taking _forever_!" A frustrated Mabel told her brother one day in their room. "When is it going to come? Where is my present?"

"Relax." Dipper told her. "It'll come soon. Remember, patience is..."

"A virtue. I know. But I hate waiting so freakin' long. How other people can stand waiting for long periods of time doing nothing is beyond me."

"Well, it's a part of..."

"Growing up, I know. Still, it's annoying. Not all of us are the same, Dipper." He sighed.

"I know, Mabel. I know."

One morning, the mail woman gave a package to Mabel. Mabel immediately grabbed it.

_"Whoa_!" She observed. "You're really excited about that package, aren't you?" Mabel looked at her.

"Yep!" She said to her. "I've been waiting forever or what seem like forever for this baby!"

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you enjoy it." With that, she drove off. Mabel and Waddles went back to the shack with their haul.

"_It came; it came!_" An excited Mabel announced as soon as she was inside.

"What came?" Soos wanted to know.

"My package. The one I've been waiting for."

"See?" Dipper said to his sister. "I told you it would come."

"I hope it's all worth it." Wendy piped in.

"It will be." Mabel told her. She got ready to open it. "Ready to see what it is?" They all nodded.

"Go ahead, and open it." Soos said. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, I do." With that, she opened the gift, and pulled out an ancient looking amulet. She beamed. "I _love_ it!" Everyone else all marveled at it.

"It looks old." Dipper observed. "I wonder how old it is." Mabel shrugged.

"Who knows? Anyways, I'm going to try it on."

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Wendy questioned. Mabel just looked at her.

"I think I'm capable of putting an amulet on."

"Right, but, in case it needs tightening." Mabel shook her head.

"I think I got it."

"Okay, just let me know if you need help."

"Will do, but I doubt it. I'm going to try it in the bathroom so I have access to a mirror."

"You do that." Mabel went off. Waddles followed.

Once in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, and put the amulet around her neck. She turned to Waddles.

"What do you think, Wads?" The pig only oinked. "Yeah, I know I look great."

Just then, the amulet began to glow. Mabel got excited about this.

_"Cool_; it glows! I wonder how it'll look like in the dark." She was about to turn off the lights, when suddenly she stopped. Waddles oinked in a concerned matter. She turned to him.

"Don't be concerned, pig." She said, only it wasn't her voice. This only grew the pig's worry. "I'm fine." She turned to leave. But, Waddles went to stand in her way, oinking his concern once more. "I told you; I'm fine!" But Waddles didn't let her pass. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't his owner. _"Ugh_; get out of the way; stupid pig!" She did something unexpected. She ran up, and bit him. Waddles squealed loudly, and ran out of the way. "Sorry I had to do that, but you forced me." She opened the door, and left.

Waddles was confused. Mabel never bit him, called him stupid, or had a totally unfamiliar voice. He was certain something was very wrong with Mabel. With that, he pushed the door open with his snout, and went out the door to where Mabel, or whoever, was.

"So, how does it fit?" Soos wanted to know when he saw Mabel enter the room. She just looked at him. "Your cool new amulet, do you like it?"

"Why do you want to know, fattie?" Mabel asked. Everyone was surprised at Mabel's choice of words.

_"Mabel_!" Wendy scolded her. "That was rather rude. Apologize right now." Mabel looked at her.

"No, because it's true, he is fat." Soos began to tear up. She looked back at him. _"Aw_, are you going to cry? I tell you, people are snowflakes nowadays. They take offense to everything nowadays."

"I just wanted to see what you thought of the amulet." Soos said. "That's no reason to be mean." Mabel looked at Soos again.

"It's none of your beeswax!" Soos sobbed as Wendy consoled him against her chest. Mabel sighed. "It's nice. You satisfied now?" Soos continued to cry. Dipper looked at his sister. Was this even his sister? He never saw her act like this before.

"Mabel, you alright?" He asked her. "You're not yourself." Mabel turned to him.

"I'm fine. And I'm myself, trust me." She laughed to herself. "I'm not myself, what a stupid thing to say. Now, I'm going to be by myself. Don't go after me, if you know what's good for you." With that, she went off.

"Soos, are you alright?" Dipper asked him. Soos sniffed.

"I'll be alright, little dude." Dipper looked at the still crying Soos.

"Sorry about my sister." Dipper thought he'd never say that, but here he was saying it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. What's wrong with her? She's not the Mabel I know." Dipper shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "It's like she's possessed or something. She would never act like she did if it was up to her. I'm going to find out."

"I hope you do. I don't want to be called fat ever again. It hurts." With that, Dipper went off. Waddls went after him.

"Do you think you'll be able to do your job?" Wendy wanted to know about Soos. "Because I know I do, otherwise I won't get paid. I can't console you forever." Soos nodded.

"I'll be strong." Soos went back to his post."No time for tears. Stan won't want us not making money. We have work to do." Wendy smiled.

"You know it."

In the guest room, Dipper searched and searched on his phone about what might be wrong with his sister. He searched 'amulet', 'cursed amulets', 'possession'. 'What to do when possessed' and 'curses.' He didn't find anything.

He was about to give up when an ad popped up. His jaw dropped. There was a picture of an amulet, the exact amulet that Mabel was now wearing.

"_Oh my gosh!" _He cried, and showed the pig. "Look, Waddles, it's Mabel's amulet!" The pet pig looked at the phone, and oinked. "I knew something weird was going on with Mabel. I knew she wasn't herself. I think she's possessed." Dipper looked at who was selling the amulet, and it was from the black market which surprised him yet again. Why was an ad from the black market here? He didn't care. He just wanted his sister back. He turned off his phone, and put it away. He jumped out of bed, and ran out of the room. Waddles, once again, followed.

"_Soos, Wendy!"_ Dipper shouted as he and Waddles ran to them. They stopped their jobs to look at the boy with great concern. "It's Mabel, I checked online, and I think I know what's wrong with her."

"Dipper," Soos started to tell him. "I got Stan's call. That amulet that your sister has is cursed. Your sister is possessed."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"So, what are we going to do?" Dipper wanted to know. "How are we going to stop this, and Mabel can go back to Mabel? I looked at the exact same amulet on the black market, and it says that there's a spirit trapped in there, and now that Mabel had it, the spirit found a new host in her."

"Stan said that there may be an exorcist that we can find somewhere." Soos said. "We can hopefully find one online."

"Is there? Do you really believe in all that stuff?" Soos shrugged.

"Don't know. Only one way to find out." He was about to look online when the phone rang. He went out of the room to answer it. Dipper looked at Wendy.

"Do you believe there is an exorcist, and can they really save my sister?" Wendy shrugged.

"You tell me." She said. "Then again, I think I can recall a newspaper article that I read online about one lady exorcist that did one on a dog years ago."

"Did it work?" Wendy nodded.

"Oh, that's good, but have she ever done it it on a human?" Wendy shrugged again.

"I imagine so." Just then, Soos ran back into the room. Wendy and Dipper looked at him.

"Mabel is at the police station." He told them. Both Dipper and Wendy's eyes widened.

"What?" Dipper questioned. "What for?"

"Apparently she was seen eating a carton of ice cream at the grocery store. She also opened the ice cream containers, put her finger in them, and put them back on the shelf." teens were disgusted by this.

"She was doing that stupid, gross online challenge?" Wendy questioned. "Eww, why do people do that? They have no respect for the next customer."

"Yeah." Dipper agreed. "Sometimes I'm embarrassed about my generation."

"I'm going now." Soos said, about to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Dipper declared. "She is my sister after all." Soos nodded, then looked at Wendy.

"Look after the shop for us. And while you're at it, check online for an exorcist."

"Will do, boss!" She said. "I think I already have one in mind, but I'll look for some more. Good luck you two." With that, Dipper and Soos went off.

"We shouldn't have let Mabel wander off in her condition." Dipper told Soos when they got in Soos' car.

"I agree." Soos responded. "But we didn't know Mabel was possessed."

"But we knew something must of been up with her. We should have stopped her."

"You're right, we should've, but we didn't. It's too late for that now; right now, we must fix the problem." Dipper nodded, and Soos drove off.

"Where's my sister?" Dipper asked when he ran to Sheriff Blubs. He looked up at the boy.

"Your sister is out of control!" He said. "She stole someone's car, drove it into a store, and did some more heinous crimes. She was having a temper tantrum, so we locked her up. She's right this way." He stood up from his chair, and was about to lead them to Mabel's cell, when Deputy Durland ran up to them. Panic was on his face.

"Blubs!" He said. "You got to see this; she's levitating!" Blubs turned to him.

"What?! How is that possable? Never mind, we're on our way now." He looked at Soos and Dipper. "Come on you two." Soos and Dipper didn't need to be told twice; they followed the two police officers.

Everyone but Durland gasped as they approached Mabel's cell. Indeed the girl was levitating!

"See?" Durland spoke. "What did I tell you?"

"How is all of this possable?" Blubs wanted to know again.

"Would you believe me if I tell you she is possessed?" Soos questioned.

"No." Blubs said. "Because that's impossible. This isn't a horror film." Suddenly, Mabel's head spun around on her body, hissed, and crawled on the wall. Everyone gasped.

"I think if she's capable of that," Durland put in. "Anything is possible."

"I suppose you have a point there, Durland, but she's still under some heavy lawsuits." He looked at Dipper. "Your sister's court date is two weeks from today, is that okay with you?" Dipper and Soos looked at each other. Soos saw Dipper nod, and knew the answer. He looked back at Blubs. So did Dipper.

"Sure."

"Two weeks it is then. So, do you want to bail her out? You have the money for it, right?" Soos looked at Dipper again.

"Sure we do!" Dipper answered for Soos. He nudged Soos. Soos realized what he wanted.

"Oh, yeah!" He got out money from his wallet, and gave the money to Blubs. Blubs took it, made sure it was the right amount, and gestured for more when it wasn't. Soos gave him some more.

Once Blubs had enough money, he told Soos to put away his wallet. Soos did. Durland unlocked Mabel's cell.

"Okay, Mabel." Blubs said. "You're free for now."

"Just until your court date." Durland added.

"I'M FREEEEEE!" Mabel yelled with joy, running out of the cell. She looked at her brother and Soos. She ran again, laughing. "Catch me if you can, suckers!"

"Quick!" Dipper said. "We can't let Mabel get away!" He, the police, and Soos chased after the giggling girl.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Dipper attacked her, pinning her down. Mabel struggled to push him off, but Dipper was determined to keep her down.

He knew he couldn't pin her down forever. He had to figure something else to do, but what? He then had it. He hated to even consider it, but he had no choice.

"Taser her!" He yelled. Soos and the two officers were shocked.

"What?" Soos questioned. "Are you insane, dude? She's your sister."

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" Blubs asked. Dipper nodded. Blubs looked at Durland, and nodded. He got out his taser from his pocket, and used it on Mabel. Mabel screamed as she felt a shock, and fell unconscious.

Dipper and Soos ran back into the mystery shack. Soos had Mabel in his arms. Wendy looked up at them from her computer, and smiled.

"I found someone that can help Mabel." She began. "She's the same one I had in mind earlier. She was the only one that's close. Her name Is Sister..."

"Later, Wendy!" Soos said, as he and Dipper ran in.

"Yeah, good work!" Dipper agreed. They ran off. Wendy shrugged, but resumed on what she was doing.

As Mabel woke, she stood up. She realized that she was in the closet. She turned the doorknob, but the door didn't open. She was locked in. She tried again and again.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. "LET ME OUT; THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Sorry, Mabel." Dipper told her on the other side. He was with Soos. "I want to, believe me, I do, but I can't. You're not you. You're possessed. We need to get that demon out of you somehow."

"You need help." Soos added. "You may not think that you do, but you do. Hang on; we'll get that evil demon out of you. Just you wait and see." He and Dipper went away, back to where Wendy was. Mabel banged on the door.

"COME ON!" She screamed again. "LET ME OUT!"

"OK, Wendy." Soos said when he and Dipper approached her. "We're back. What do you got?"

"Her name is Sister Linda." Wendy began. " She specializes in these kinds of things. The website says she's the best in all of Gravity Falls."

"I just want my sister back." Dipper said. "Let me read it." Wendy nodded, and let him sit in her chair, letting him work the computer.

"Okay." Dipper said when done. "I'm convinced." He looked at Soos. "Call her."

"You sure you want to do this?" He wanted to know.

"I'm sure. Anything to get her back to normal, I'll trust her. Call her." Soos nodded, and took the phone from the wall, and dialed.

"Thanks, Sister." Soos said on the phone with the nun. "We sure appreciate this on such short notice, and sorry for that, but we're desperate, and it just sort of happened out of the blue." He listened some. "Oh, you understand? Good. See you soon!" He hung up, and looked at Wendy and Dipper. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"That's good." Dipper spoke. "The sooner she gets here, and cures Mabel, the better."

"I agree." Wendy agreed.

"So do I." Soos added. "But then we'll have Mabel's court date to worry about."

"Oh yeah." Dipper said. "I forgot about that. I'll get my sister back, but not for long, because who will believe our story that Mabel got possessed? Nobody; that's who. Mabel is doomed."

"What about the police?" Soos asked. "They saw her being possessed. The judge and the whole court will have to believe them."

"They're not enough." Dipper put in. "It's hopeless."

"Not necessarily, guys." Wendy stated. They looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"If we record Mabel's behavior on camera, we'll have evidence to back us up."

"That's a good point there. Plus, the police station and grocery store should have her antics caught on their security cameras. Genius! Gah; I can't believe I didn't think of it." He then thought of something, and frowned. "Oh, wait, just because she's actling oddly, might not mean she's possessed."

"True, but it's better then nothing. Plus, what about a lawyer? You should get assigned one. Or what about Sister Linda? Surely, she'll vouch for us."

"But even a lawyer won't believe us. And Linda may not be enough. I'm telling you, we're doomed." Wendy shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. We just have to wait and see."

"Stan didn't believe in lawyers." Soos put in.

"Somehow that's not that surprising." Dipper added.

"What about this?" Wendy asked. "What if we get videos of Mabel acting normally vs videos of possessed Mabel?" She looked at Dipper. "Your parents can send home videos of her in the mail."

"Wendy," Dipper began. "I know you're trying to help, and I thank you for it, but what if after all that, it still doesn't work, and Mabel gets sent to Juvie?"

"But what if it does work? You don't know unless you try." Dipper sighed.

"You're right. I'll mail my parents, or text them. But even they probably won't believe it, so it's no use in trying." Wendy gave him a look that made him sigh again. "Okay, I'll try, but no promises though." Wendy smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Dipper then saw something from the corner of his eye, It was Waddles, and the pig was carrying keys in his mouth, the keys to the closet with Mabel .

"Hey!" He cried. "Waddles, no!" They all ran after the animal.

Waddles was about to put the keys in the lock of the closet, when Dipper snatched it away. Waddles looked at the boy, confused.

"Bad Waddles!" He scolded. "Don't you realize what you might have done?! Your owner has a demon inside of her, don't you know that?" Waddles didn't understand what he did wrong, but grunted in shame. "Of course you don't."

"Was the pig seriously about to free her possessed owner right now?" Soos questioned out loud. "I didn't know Mabel taught him that."

"Well, she taught him to fetch the mail." Wendy pointed out. "So, it's not that that much of a stretch."

"Oh, yeah." Soos realized. "I suppose you have a point there." Dipper looked at the closet.

"Mabel," He began. "Or whoever you are, you're not getting out of there until help arrives."

"I don't need help!" Mabel shouted back.

"You don't, but my sister does. You can't possess her forever. We called an exorcist, and she's on her way now to free her from you."

"Ha!" Mabel laughed. "I like to see her try!"

"The article stated she was the best in all of Gravity Falls." Soos pointed out. "So you may be in trouble."

"It might say that so you give her money. She might be a fraud, and you might have gotten scammed, Fattie." Soos looked like he might cry again. Mabel sensed this. "Oh, are you going to cry again, you sensitive, fat, snowflake?" Soos sniffed sadly.

"She has got to go."

"Oh, she will." Wendy consoled him. "Don't you worry about that."

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Dipper volunteered, opening the door. Outside stood a nun. In her hand was a wooden cross. "Hello, Sister Linda?" She nodded.

"Indeed I am." Dipper felt stupid. Of course this was the exorcist. Who else would it be? "You must be Dipper Pines, the twin brother of Mabel Pines who got possessed by a demon from an ancient amulet sent by your great uncle?" Dipper nodded.

"Correct." She frowned.

"I'm sorry your sister has to go though all of this."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled.

"But, don't you worry. I'll cure your sister, and make her good as new."

"That's what we're hoping for. That's why we called. We were told you were the best in all of Gravity Falls."

"That's because I'm the only one, and the only female exorcist in all of Oregon. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course, of course." The young teen let her inside. Wendy and Soos were there.

"May I first say," Wendy began. "That I'm proud that a woman is doing this. We need more females like you to do things; to inspire girls, and show them that girls can do what boys can do. It's so empowering."

"Thank you. That's why I got into this business in the first place. That, and I want to help families in need like yourselves. Now, where is this young man's sister?"

"Right this way." Dipper spoke again, leading the way.

Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and Sister Linda stood in front of the closet.

"Sorry." Dipper apologized. "We didn't know what else to do. She's unpredictable."

"Oh, don't apologize." The nun said. "It's quite understandable in these kinds of situations. May I?" Dipper nodded, and the nun knocked on the door. "Mabel? I'm Sister Linda Glare. I'm here to cure you, and get rid of the demon inside of you."

"I don't need help, lady!" Mabel called back on the other side. "I'm perfectly fine. And you're not my sister. I don't have one."

"She's right." Soos piped up. "You're not, so why call yourself one? You might have a sister of your own, so you don't need everyone in the world to be. That's too much, and maybe a bit greedy."

"I don't have a real one. I was an only child." Sister Linda told him.

"Oh, still, that's no excuse." He noticed Wendy's and Dipper's glares. "Sorry, I'll unlock the door." He got the keys from his pocket, and put it in the lock. Waddles then appeared.

"That's Mabel's pet pig, Waddles." Dipper explained to Sister.

"Oh, really?" Dipper nodded. She smiled, and waved at the pig. "Hello, Waddles." Waddles didn't know why this lady was here, but kept on going on his way. "Waddles must be missing his owner." Dipper nodded in agreement.

"He is. We all are."

"Okay," Soos said. "I got it unlocked. Prepare for the unexpected. Things could get ugly at any moment." They all watched as Soos opened the door.

Mabel was just sitting there, her back to them. When she heard the door open, her head rotated, and her eyes landed on Sister, hatred in her eyes. She ran up to all of them like a wild animal, and stopped, determined.

"Go away!" She told Sister Linda. "We don't need you." She took the nun's hand, and tightly squeezed her arm. The nun screamed in pain, as it began to bleed.

"Mabel!" Dipper, Soos, and Wendy scolded. Dipper looked at her.

"I'm so sorry. She's out of control!"

"That was a warning." Mabel threatened, beginning to levitate. "Stay here, and I'll give you heck!" It began to get windy, so windy that they were all blown away. "GO AWAY!" She laughed wickedly, and the door slammed shut.

"Go get some ropes." Sister Linda instructed Soos, Dipper, and Wendy. "We need to pin her down, so that I can do my work on her. This might prove more difficult then I feared."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Once the rope was collected, they all went back in front of the closet. Soos was holding onto the rope.

"Ready?" Sister Linda wanted to know.

"Not really." Soos admitted. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm scared of my boss's niece."

"What Soos is trying to tell you," Dipper began. "Is that he's ready as he'll ever be. We all are." Soos was confused.

"Dude, what are you doing? I was not trying to say that at all." Dipper talked to him though clenched teeth.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I..." He then realized what Dipper meant. "Oh!" He looked at Sister Linda and nodded. "Yes, I was. And that's not a lie. I wouldn't lie to my fake sister."

"Then let's go." Sister Linda said. "We proceed with caution." Sister Linda grabbed the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. Mabel rotated her head to look at them.

"Oh, you're back." She said. "Even though I told you not to."

"Mabel," Sister Linda started to tell her. "You are unwell. We just want to help. Now, if you cooperate with us, we don't have to use drastic measures." Mabel sighed.

"Okay, Boomer." Sister Linda was offended.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm deeply offended. And I was born in the 70s by the way, so I'm not a Baby Boomer if that is what you are referring to."

"Whatever. But you're going to have to catch me first." Mabel laughed as she ran away.

"Quick!" Sister Linda screamed. "Catch her!" They all tried their hardest to catch her but the task proved to be difficult.

"Come on, slowpokes! I thought you all wanted to catch me." She then saw the open doorway.

"Quick, close the door before she escapes!" Wendy tried to close the door, but that task was also too difficult, for Mabel was too fast, and the girl ran out.

"WHOO-HOO; you're too late, lady! You'll never catch me now, and just to be sure." She closed the door, and locked it. She laughed as everyone on the other side gasped. "Ha; I'd like to see you all get out of there!" She ran off.

"Nooooo!" Dipper screamed, pounding on the door in frustration. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He looked at the adults sadly. "Guys, I don't know how to get out of here. We may be stuck in here forever, and my sister will never be the same." They all felt bad for the young boy. Waddles trotted by. Wendy saw the pig through the keyhole. This gave Wendy an idea.

"Maybe not." She said. Dipper was confused, so was everyone else. "Wendy, what are you...?

"Oh, Waddles!" Wendy shouted. The pig was confused. "We're here, stuck in the closet." The pig went to the closet.

"How can Waddles possibly help? We need a way to..." Dipper facepalmed himself. "Of course! Waddles can get the key to unlock us. Gah, I'm such an idiot. Don't you feel that way sometimes, guys? You don't know how something works, you ask for help, and it's super duper obvious after the fact?"

"I do that all the time." Soos announced. "So, you re not alone." Sister Linda was confused.

"What's this about your sister's pet pig possibly unlocking us?" So Dipper told her about the mail, and what the animal was trying to do earlier.

"Oh, I get it." Sister Linda said when Dipper explained. "It sounds crazy," "She smiled. "... but sometimes crazy works." Dipper smiled too, then looked at the door.

"You remember the keys you tried to unlock the door with?" Dipper asked. "We need you to get those back, bring them here, and then unlock us. Can you do that?" Waddles oinked in response. "Great" He looked at Soos. "Tell them where they are." So Soos did, and the pig was off.

"Do you think the pig will be able to find them?" Sister Linda wanted to know. "Or will he be able to remember or understand what you asked of him?" Dipper shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out."

"You just have to have faith in a pig." Soos added. "Can you do that?"

"I guess I have too." Sister Linda said.

"I guess you do too." Wendy then changed the subject.

"So, Dipper, did you contact your parents? Are they sending home videos?"

"Sorry." Dipper admitted. "I was so preoccupied that I didn't think about it. Plus, I'm still doubtful!" This upsetted her.

"Dipper!"

"It was your job, little man." Soos added.

"I can still do it. I just have to find the right words." Wendy sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe a miracle can happen if all else fails."

"I'm hoping for that too if I can't find the right words."

Waddles trotted to the door with the keys in his mouth. He dropped the keys on the ground, and oinked.

"You got the keys?" Dipper questioned. Waddles oinked again. "Great; push them under the door with your snout." And so, that is what the pig did. Dipper grabbed them, and put them in the lock, turning it.

"I thought he was going to unlock the door with the keys himself." Linda said.

"You expect that of a pig?" Soos questioned her. "Geez, lighten up Sister that's not my sister, he's just a pig."

Dipper then opened the door, freeing them all.

They searched the entire Mystery Shack, but no Mabel could be found.

"Looks like we're going outside again." Soos observed. There were no objections, so they all went into Soo's car.

"Now be on the look out of a girl." Soos said. "A brunette? Yeah, a brunette."

"I know what my sister looks like." Dipper told him. "I lived with her all my life."

"Good. I don't have to describe her then. That should make things easier. If you see her, tell me. I would like to know. Don't keep it to yourself."

"We know." Wendy said, "And won't keep it a secret.. You tell us too."

"Deal."

They drove for a little while until Dipper spoke up.

"I see her!" They all looked. She was in a graveyard, sitting. Wendy was confused.

"Why is she just sitting there in a graveyard?"

"Who knows?" Dipper told her. "We found her, That all that matters." Sister Linda squinted, and realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened.

"She's trying to communicate to and/or maybe raising the dead!" She stated. "Quickly; we must prevent her from dong so!"

"Possessed people can raise the dead?" Soos questioned, but his question wasn't answered for they all hopped out, and ran towards her. Mabel turned to them.

"Oh, good." She observed. "You're all here to meet my dead army." The police came too, and Blubs and Durland stepped out.

"Freeze!" Blubs shouted. "You're under arrest!"

"So stop whatever freaky business you are about to do in this graveyard." Durland added. "And come with your hands up." Wendy groaned.

"Not you two again." She stated about the officers, "What did she do this time?"

"She stole another vehicle, not to mention driving again without a license."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mabel stated. "Not until I contact the dead to make a dead army!" Durland turned to her.

"Uh no! There will be no raising the dead to make a dead army on our watches!"

"Poo; you're no fun!" She smiled wickedly. "Just watch!" She began saying a foreign chant, when Blubs went behind her to cuff her wrists. She felt this. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Blubs said to her. "But you're coming with us!" Mabel gave out another wicked grin.

"I don't think so!" And with that, she stepped on his foot. Blubs screamed in pain, releasing her.

"Taser her!" He cried. Mabel was about to run away, when Durland tasered her. The girl, once again, fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't arrest her!" Dipper pleaded Durland as he grabbed her. "We're here, so we'll take her home." Blubs thought about this.

"Sorry." Durland stated. "But she's dangerous. We have to take her in. You can maybe get her back after her trial."

"Do you want more bail money?" Wendy asked. "Because we have more bail money." She looked at her boss. "Right, Soos?"

"Sorry, but I think it'll be best if..."

"Let her go." Blubs told his partner who looked at him in shock. The head cop looked at Soos and the others. "This is the last time we'll let her go. If she escapes from you guys again, and we catch her before her trial, she's going to stay with us. Understand?" Soos and the gang all nodded.

"Understood." Dipper responded. "We'll keep a sharp eye on her. You won't see her again until her court date. You have our word."

"Glad to hear that, son." Blubs said to him.

"It's funny." Soos piped up. "You call him son, and we call the nun sister yet we're not related to her, and you aren't related to Dipper, unless..." He looked at Dipper. "Dude, is there something you're not telling me?" Dipper ignored him, Durland looked at the nun.

"Who are you?" He wanted to know. So Sister Linda explained to the two cops.

"I see." Durland said when Sister Linda was done. "Well, I hope everything's a success then, and we'll see you on Mabel's courtt date."

They all said their goodbyes, and all went their separate ways.

"Seriously dude," Soos said to Dipper. "Are you related to Officer Blubs, and Mr Pine's not you real dad?" Dipper sighed, and told him that he wasn't Blub's son, and his dad was his real dad as they drive off.

Once they got back to the shack, Waddles trotted right up to them. Soos was carrying Mabel.

"Your owner's still possessed, Waddles." Dipper told the pig. But Sister Linda is going to do everything she can to help her." He turned to her. "Right, Sister?"

"I'll do what I can." She answered him.

In the guest room, a still unconscious Mabel was laid out on her bed. Her wrists and feet were tied to the bedposts so she wouldn't escape. Sister Linda opened up her book, and chanted in a foreign language while extending her hand above Mabel's head.

Mabel awakened, and noticed her restraints. She didn't like this, and struggled. Soos, Dipper, and Wendy tried to calm her down, but she was too powerful. She broke free of her restraints, and jumped out of bed. When everyone tried to stop her, she tackled each of them to the ground, except Soos.

"This is for your own good." He told her. He simply pushed her to the floor.

"Congratulations, Soos!" Said an impressed Dipper. Soos smiled.

"Don't mention it. Just so I an help out your sister in any way I can."

Mabel laid unconscious on the bed again with the restraints as Sister Linda tried once more. Everyone, including Waddles who snuck into the room, watched in anticipation. The humans were praying that it'll work this time.

When Sister Linda was done, a spirit suddenly leapt out of Mabel's body. Everybody but Sister Linda panicked. She quickly took out a jar, shouted something foreign again, and pounced onto it, trapping the spirit inside. The spirit screamed as Sister Linda took out a cork plug, and plugged it onto the jar before the spirit could get out. Everyone was impressed as she stood up, and placed the jar in her bag.

"Whoa!" Said an impressed Dipper. "You clearly had done this before." He changed the subject. "Did it work? Is my sister back to normal?" Mabel's eyes opened. Waddles oinked with joy, and ran up to his owner. Mabel smiled, and petted the pig. Dipper raced up to her as well. "Mabel?" Mabel looked at her brother confused.

"What happened, Dipper?" She wanted to know. "I can't remember."

"You were possessed." Dipper told her.

"Possessed?"

"Yeah." Soos answered. "But it's okay now. We got rid of the spirit that was inside of your body." He pointed to the jar. "and it got sucked in that jar." Mabel looked at it, and noticed Sister Linda."

"Why is there a nun in the Mystery Shack? Who are you?"

"I'm Sister Linda." She introduced herself. "I got rid of the spirit that was inside of you."

"And she claims she's our sister." Soos piped in. "Even though she's not. Or maybe you already knew that, or didn't. I don't know." Mabel saw the dried blood on the nun's hand. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Did I do that? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Sister Linda assured her. "You weren't you. You were being controlled, so don't apologize, child. Because it was in no way your fault."

"Yeah, but..." She sighed. She grabbed her amulet, "Is this why I got possessed?"

"Yes." Dipper told her. "But the spirit's out. It's no longer possessed. It's safe now."

"You bit the pig as well." Soos added. Mabel looked at Waddles.

"Can you forgive me, Wads? I wasn't myself. I was possessed by an evil spirit." Waddles oinked, making Mabel laugh.

"That's my Wads, so forgiving and understanding. I love you." She kissed his head, petted him some more, and looked at everyone else again. "So, what now?"

"Now we wait for your trial." Wendy explained. Mabel looked at her.

"Trial? What trial? Can someone please explain? I'm more confused than ever now." So, her brother informed her.

"Well, I'm not worried." Mabel said when the explanation was complete. Everyone was shocked.

"What!?" Dipper asked. "How could you say that? Aren't you the least bit worried?" Mabel shook her head.

"This is Gravity Falls, where crazy weird is the new normal. If zombies can run amuck, so can people believe other people can be possessed. If plants can come to life and attack, if Armageddon can happen, a game coming to life, a near extinct dolphin, a video game character..." Dipper held up his hand.

"Say no more." He said. "I get it." Mabel smiled. "But that doesn't mean anything." She frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course it does. Everyone that goes here does. I won't go to jail, because like Sister Linda said, it isn't my fault, and we'll have our happily ever after." Dipper shook his head.

"I don't know, sis. I have my doubts."

"Well. I don't. Why do you have to be this way?" Mabel looked at the jar, then back at her brother. "We can show everyone what possessed me then." Everyone shook their heads.

"Absolutely not." Dipper said. "We took a long time getting the spirit out of you. There's no way we can do it again. It's way too dangerous."

"I didn't say let it escape, but if it possesses someone or something in the courtroom, then they have to believe us." Everyone shook their heads again.

"But then the possessed person won't believe us, and before you say it, we aren't going to possess someone else so that the other person can see it."

"What if we videotape the spirit going into the other person? Sister Linda can do what she did to me, trap the spirit again, and I go home with you, Soos, and Wendy." Dipper shook his head a third time. "Oh, come on!"

"Mabel, I'm sorry, but that's the stupidest plan I heard you come up with." Mabel frowned.

"Sorry. I was only suggesting." Dipper smiled.

"No, I'm sorry. It was only a suggestion. I know you were trying to help. But don't worry. We'll come up with something better." Mabel smiled back.

"I know we will. We have to."

"Actually, your sister might be onto something." Sister Linda said. Everyone was shocked.

"What?!" Dipper questioned. "How?" Sister Linda looked at him.

"Hear me out. What if I release the spirit in the trial so it can posses an inanimate object, like money, or something?"

"And what if it doesn't? No offense, Sister, but I think you've lost it. That's a terrible idea. It's too risky and dangerous."

"And what do you suggest then?" Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know. Anything but that, that's for sure. You might not be able to chant and suck it back into the jar again."

"What if I told you that I'll be really careful?"

"You might say that, and it still might be a total disaster."

"Crazy as it might be," Wendy began. "I say we give it a shot. Or we can tell your parents about this." Dipper sighed.

"Fine; I guess it's worth a shot."

"Do you even have a lawyer?" Mabel questioned. "Don't we need one for these court thingys?" Dipper facepalmed himself.

"The lawyer! How could I forget the lawyer?"

"You don't already have a lawyer?" Sister Linda wanted to know.

"We found Sister online," Soos stated. "We can surely find a lawyer online."

"But the question is, will the lawyer believe us?" Dipper asked. "We have to win them over too, guys."

"Oh they'll believe us."

"How?" This time Soos shrugged.

"Don't know, but he or she will."

"You got to lighten up, dude." Wendy told him, "Stop being a pessimistic Patty all the time."

"And start being a positive...somebody." Mabel put in. "If you do that, you will see the world in a whole new way." Dipper smiled.

"Okay, from now on, I'm Positive Patrick." This confused Soos.

"I thought your real name was Mason. Never mind, let's look for our lawyer." So off they went to look on the computer.

The court date had arrived. Dipper was still nervous, but he had to remind himself that he was a Positive Patrick. After several attempts, they finally found a lawyer the day before, but even he had his doubts, Still, he promised he'll do his best to win the case for all of them.

The court session was over three hours long. Everyone had something to say. They even had Stan and Ford say something through video chat.

"I honestly didn't think there was a spirit inside of the amulet." Stan said on TV. "If I'd known, I would never have brought it." He looked at his niece. "Sorry, kiddo."

"That's okay. Mabel assured him. "You didn't know. How could you? It looked like a regular normal amulet. It wasn't like there was a warning label saying 'I'm possessed with a spirit inside. Don't wear me, otherwise I might screw up the wearer.'"

"True, but I still feel responsible. I'm your uncle so I have to care for you guys."

"No, you don't, but we prefer that you do."

The time had come when Sister Linda was about to release the spirit from the jar. Dipper held his breath as she walked to the center of the room.

"Does anyone have a one dollar bill?" She asked. Several people raised their hands, or pulled them out of their pockets.

"Will we get them back?" Someone wanted to know. Sister Linda looked at him, and smiled.

"Of course. God is watching. It's a sin."

"Plus," The bailiff piped up. "I'll be right here if any one of you tries anything funny."

"Can you give it here?"

"Sure." The guy went up, and gave his dollar bill to the nun.

"Thank you. You may take your seat." And so that is what the guy did. She looked at everyone.

"I'm about to show you guys the very spirit that was inside of the amulet that possessed young Mabel." She took the jar, and opened up the cork. Everyone leaned on the edges of their seats. They all gasped as the spirit leapt out of the jar.

However instead of going into the dollar, the spirit laughed evilly as it zoomed around the courtroom. Everyone screamed, and started running from their seats.

"Don't panic, everyone!" Sister Linda assured them. "Get back in your seats. Everything will be alright."

"You just released a deadly spirit in this courtroom!" Another member of the jury shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "And you're telling us to calm down?! You shouldn't have released it in the first place."

"Perhaps. But it's too late for that now."

"You're crazy lady, you're crazy! If that thing can exist, I believe you."

"Good. Does the others?" The other jury members that heard nodded. "That's all we wanted to hear."

"Go away!" The bailiff shouted as the spirit as it flew towards him. He ran, screaming and eyes wide. "NOOOOOO!" But it was too late. The spirit went into his body. Everyone gasped.

"PIN HIM TO THE FLOOR!" Sister Linda screamed. People started attacking him, but he proved too strong for them, and punched, or kicked them to the floor.

Several attempts later, they had him pinned to the floor. He tried to knock them off, but they kept him down. Dipper looked at Sister Linda.

"Say the chant!" He told her. The nun nodded, opened her book, and chanted the spell as she touched the bailiff's forehead. Everyone held their breaths again.

It worked! The spirit leapt out of his body. The nun quickly grabbed the jar. The spirit was about to inhabit someone else when it was sucked back into the jar. The nun immediately put the cork back on. The guy who was about to be inhabited sighed in relief.

After that the courtroom resumed their session. Now that they had some evidence presented right in front of them, had some more thinking to do. The bailiff didn't know what just happened to him, but believed in everyone. The judge called a fifteen minute recess for the jury to come to a verdict. Before they went, Sister Linda returned the dollar bill.

After recess, the judge looked at a jury member to present their verdict. The member stood up, and spoke to the entire court. Mabel was...not guilty! Everyone cheered.

The court believed in everything! If it wasn't for the spirit possessing the bailiff, Mabel would've been guilty. Dipper was glad. His sister really dodged a bullet.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Sister Linda all went out to a restaurant to celebrate. They then all went to the Mystery Shack when done.

After Sister Linda left, Dipper texted his parents on how the trial went. They didn't believe their daughter got possessed, so that was the reason why they didn't come to court. But he texted them anyways. Soos let Stan and his brother know.

Although Dipper was right about the spirit inhabiting someone else, and everything didn't go as according to plan, he was glad to have his sister back to her usual cheery self.


End file.
